Love Rx
by BackwardDreams
Summary: Love at a grocery store? Rachel works at the store and falls hard for Quinn, the store's pharmacist. Rachel has a plan to sweep Quinn off her feet. If only she can find the courage to tell the woman in person. With some harsh advice from her roommate Santana, Rachel finds out that love is a hard pill to swallow. Younger!Rachel/ Older!Quinn, Faberry, Pezberry. I do NOT own glee.
1. Chapter 1

Walking out to her car Quinn was exhausted from the busy day she had. Who knew so many people needed drugs and allergy medicine. Sure being a pharmacist paid well, but days like today made her really want to rethink her career path.

She walked down the parking lot to her green Camry. It wasn't anything fancy. Scratches here and there, a couple of dings. It got her where she needed to be, and that is all that mattered.

She reached for her keys in her purse when she noticed a little white note slid underneath her windshield wiper, looking around the empty parking lot she unfolded it.

_You don't know me._

_I don't know you._

_But I do know one thing._

_You are beautiful._

_And your smile is the best thing ever._

_613-759-1058_

_Text me._

She wouldn't lie, the note was flattering. Too bad there was nobody around that could have possibly seen the writer of the note. Reading it over once more, she folded it back up and put it in her pocket, got in her car and drove home.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Santana spewed her beer all over her lap. "Are you crazy? You have lost your fucking mind Berry."

"God, calm down. It was a note, San. You're acting as if I proposed to the woman." Rachel said calmly, trying not to giggle at her friend's reaction to her news.

"Exactly, a note. Then it's going to be flowers, then it's going to be gifts, and before you know it you are going to be standing outside waiting for her bent down on one knee holding a fucking ring in the air asking her to marry you." Santana said in one breath. Her face a deep red, half from embarrassment, half from anger.

"I had to tell her somehow. I couldn't take it anymore. I have liked for- what.. 7 months now. I think that is something." Rachel defended crossing her arms in the process.

"Rachel. Rach- you're talking about Quinn. ..Quinn Fabray. The 32 year old pharmacist that works at our store. I'm almost certain she is not even gay. Not only that but she is 32…you are only 21. Why would you want to hit that? I mean yea she is pretty hot, but still.." Santana said her arms rising up in annoyance.

"She is beaut-wait, how do you know how old she is?" Rachel asked, mentally noting the information.

"I had to write her birthday down on the birthday board in the break room at work." The taller girl said rolling her eyes. "And if you must know its December 7th."

"Cool. Thank you." Rachel said taking a sip of her beer.

"So you really gave the chick your number? Aren't you kind of worried she is just going to ask around to see whose number that is? I mean half of the store has your digits. It won't be too hard for her to find out." Santana said, flipping through the channels on their small television.

"Exactly. That is why I got this." Rachel smirked, lifting up a little to pull a black flip phone out of her back pocket.

"Is that a prepaid phone?" Santana asked, smiling at her roommate. She would admit the girl had definitely thought her plan through.

"Yup." Rachel tossed the phone to Santana to give the girl a closer look at it. "You really think I would be dumb enough to leave my actual number on someone's car?"

"True, I guess." Santana tossed the phone back to the girl before reaching for another beer. "So what do you do now?"

"Wait." Rachel answered shrugging her shoulders before downing the beer in her hand.

* * *

Quinn had finished eating dinner and taking her shower. She was currently lounging on her couch reading a book. She kept looking over at her pharmacy cloak, which held the note in its pocket. It was almost like it was taunting her. She had been having a mental argument with herself all night as to what she was going to do. Should she text the number or just throw it away? What made it worse was that she couldn't pinpoint who had left the note.

It could have been one of those nasty stinky high school boys who retrieve the carts in the parking lot. They are always hitting on her. Or it could be one of the several cashiers or baggers, or Bob from the fish market, or Blake from deli. Or even Puck her co worker and long time friend. He constantly hit on her, but never in a serious nature.

Letting out a long sigh she walked over to the cloak and pulled out the number.

"Text me." Quinn repeated. She was not that was big on texting. She just preferred to have face to face conversations with people. "Alrighty." She whispered, retrieving her phone that had been lying on the kitchen table. She returned to her spot on the couch, the note in one hand her phone in the other.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Goodnight San." Rachel yelled out to her roommate before retreating to her bedroom for the rest of the night.

"Night Berry, sleep tight. Try not to have too many wet dreams tonight." Santana laughed before slamming her bedroom door shut.

"Ugh." Rachel said to herself before falling on her bed. She wondered what Quinn was doing at the moment. If she got her note. If she would ever text her. She laid her_ fake_ phone in front of her, staring at it for a few moments before getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she was grabbing some clothes out of her closet her phone dinged. She quickly ran over to the bed and jumped on it grabbing her phone. There was only one person who knew the number to her _new _phone. Which gave Rachel instant butterflies.

_**1 new message**_

_**Hello.**_

Rachel face broke out in a huge grin.

_**Hello Quinn. Am I right?**_

She felt a little guilty playing this game with Quinn, but she honestly did not have a plan now. All she knew was that she was extremely head over heels for this woman, and she just had to take a chance to see if it could lead anywhere.

_**1 new message**_

_**Yes, but I would hope you would know who I am seeing as you are the one who left you**_**r **_**number on my car window.**_

Rachel's face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. She felt like a junior high girl talking to her crush for the first time.

_**Of course I know who you are. One cannot forget a face like yours.**_

"Smooth Rachel." The young girl said to herself waiting for the older woman to text her back.

* * *

One the other side of town Quinn was now lying down on the couch. Rugby, her golden retriever was laying at her feet wagging his tail ever so slightly every time his master let out a little huff.

Reading the last message made her breath hitch. Whoever this person was certainly knew how to make a girl blush.

_**Well thank you, that was very flattering. If I may ask, who are you?**_

Quinn still didn't have the slightest clue as to who this person may be. Their grammar was very precise, so the chances of it being one of the cart boys or even Puck went right out the window.

_**New Message**_

_**Just a certain someone. I guess you could say I am a secret admirer. **_

Okay, so they wanted to play that kind of game. Usually Quinn would just nicely tell them to leave her alone, but tonight she decided that she could be a little playful as well.

_**A secret admirer? Well, can I at least get a clue as to whom you may be? Please?**_

She wasn't going to beg, but politely asking should get her some kind of answer. She looked down at Rugby, and gave him a small wink before her phone buzzed again.

_**New Message**_

_**I work with you :)**_

"Well that doesn't narrow it down any." Quinn mumbled before typing out her message.

_**Okay, so exactly what is your job title?**_

She smiled, that would definitely narrow it down.

_**New Message**_

_**My job title is a customer service specialist. Eventually I will let you know who I am. In time lovely. **_

"Lovely. Well okay Mr. Flatterer." Quinn said, the job title was the same as half of the employees at the store. So that question failed.

_**Do I know you personally?**_

Her phone vibrated almost immediately.

_**New Message**_

_**No, I just get to admire you from afar. Sometimes we pass each other and smile, but we have never really talked. Not like I want us to.**_

Quinn let out a long breath, this person's answers were not helping her any.

_**Oh I see, so will I see you tomorrow?**_

At least now Quinn can be more alert to the people around her, maybe she will be able to figure out who this person is.

_**New Message**_

_**Yes, I work tomorrow. So I guess I will be around. My day won't really start till I see your beautiful face.**_

"Ha!" Quinn cackled at the text. It was sweet, but corny. Like a romantic movie type of corny. Rugby starting barking at her. "Shush Rug." She said pushing him with her foot. The dog let out a huff before laying his head back on her leg.

_**I must say you are certainly the charmer. Well then I will be sure to make my face extra beautiful tomorrow for you, so therefore this lady needs to get her beauty rest :p**_

"I did not just really send that." Quinn said mentally facepalming herself.

_**New Message**_

_**I can't wait for tomorrow then. But I can assure you no matter what you will always be beautiful to me. But yes it is getting late so get some rest. Have a goodnight, sweet dreams Quinn.**_

Quinn smiled at the message before quickly replying.

_**Thank you, I hope you have a good night as well whoever you are. Sweet dreams. I will SEE you tomorrow.**_

She shook her head at the ridiculousness of the situation. Was she really starting up something with a complete stranger? This was so not like her, it was way out of her comfort zone.

"C'mon Rugs, let's go to bed." She said yawning. Rugby jumped off the couch before running down the hall to the bedroom. Quinn did a quick scan to make sure all the locks were locked and the lights were off around her small apartment. She went to the window in her living room checking the locks and looking up at the moon, she couldn't help but let out a small smile before turning around and heading to her room to sleep.

* * *

Back on the other side of town Rachel had migrated to her balcony, sitting outside while conversing with Quinn. Rachel re read the messages several times before finally deciding to go take the shower she had abandoned before. She stood up and looked up at the moon, marveling at how beautiful it was tonight. A big smile on her face, she turned to go inside.

For once luck might just be on her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all.**

**Thank you for all the feedback.**

**And just fyi this is a Pezberry friendship. Sorry to disappoint. **

**Anywho back to the story**

**And as always I do not own Glee or Langhorne Slim.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day Rachel was a nervous wreck.

She was working her usual 9 to 5 shift that day, but she got up extra early to primp a little extra before work today.

She walked into the kitchen to find Santana standing there still in her pajamas and her hair all over the place staring at the coffee maker as it slowly dripped away.

"What the hell are you doing up this early?" The taller girl asks turning around to look at Rachel.

"I uhh- I am really thirsty, so I just decided to get up and stay up." Rachel responds opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"Yuh right." Santana yawns, "what time are you going in today?"

"9." Rachel answers quickly trying to avoid her best friend's glare.

"It's only 6:20, Rachel." Santana says smirking, knowing full well why the girl was up at this time.

"Like I said, I was thirsty." Rachel took a sip of her OJ, knowing that Santana wasn't falling for her lie. "Anyways, why are you up so early?"

"Umm, maybe because I have a job to go to in about 40 minutes?" Santana says rolling her eyes. "I have had the same schedule since we moved in together Berry. Duh." She reached over Rachel's head grabbing a coffee mug to pour herself some coffee. "Anyways don't you have to go get dolled up to impress your- your drug selling lady person."

"She is a pharmacist, Santana, not a drug dealer. And I already told you why I am up-" Rachel started.

"Yea yea, I know, you were thirsty." Santana yells using air quotations with her free hand. "See you at work Berry." She says before going into her room and closing the door.

Rachel letting out a little huff grabbed a granola bar from the pantry before returning to her room to get ready for work. At least she could take her time today, like really take her time, she had practically two hours to spare.

* * *

Quinn was lightly humming to Langhorne Slim as she jogged around her neighborhood. She loved running early in the morning because everybody was still asleep or was just getting up. She made the turn down her street, her apartment building in sight. Her legs burning a little more than usual. Probably because she got lost in thought about this secret admirer of hers and didn't realize that her usual thirty minute run had now turned into an hour and thirty minute run.

Once in her apartment she quickly kicked off her shoes and headed for the shower. Until Rugby decided run up and attack her socks. She had no clue why the dog did that, ever since he was a little puppy if someone had socks on he would come up and start growling and nipping at their feet. Luckily for Quinn she learned how to maneuver around him. She looked over at the clock it was 7:04, she had to be at work in a little less than an hour. She quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She picked a simple light purple shirt to wear with her khaki slacks. She decided to let her hair air dry today, which gave it a little curl.

As she made her way into the kitchen to grab quick breakfast, she stopped and gave Rugby and little pat on the head and his morning treat. She grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge and a apple to eat. She couldn't help but wonder what her secret admirer was doing right now. Or if they were awake. She really just wanted to know who they were. As she lifted her apple to take a bite, lost in her thoughts, her phone beeped.

_**New Message**_

_**Good morning beautiful. Hope you slept well last night.**_

Quinn practically choked on her apple. She didn't expect from whoever that is first thing in the morning. Well at least she knows they are an early riser.

_**Good morning to you too. Thank you for the compliment. Even this early in the morning you can be flattering. I hope you had a very good night's rest as well.**_

Quinn noticing the time decided to chug her water and throw away the rest of her apple. She had to get to work.

_**New Message**_

_**Of course I had a good night's rest, thoughts of you filled my mind ;)**_

Quinn reading the message heading out to her car practically tripped. "Holy Shit."

* * *

Rachel was done getting ready, she had been done getting ready almost thirty minutes ago, she still had another twenty minutes before she had to go in. Quinn hadn't texted her back, she was hoping she didn't go too far with the winky face.

Making a rash decision she grabbed her keys and decided to head to the store. She could clock in a little early and get a couple of minutes of over times, it's not like she couldn't use the money.

Once arriving she noticed Quinn's green Camry parked in its usual parking spot. Rachel deciding not to be too much of a creeper parked a couple spots away from it. Hopefully she and Quinn would manage to leave at the same time, as they have done before. But this time Rachel will strike up a conversation with her.

As she entered the building she noticed Santana right now.

"Hey have you seen her?" Rachel whispers walking up to the girl.

"Well hello to you too Berry. Sheesh." Santana says as she scanned the items on the shelf.

"Hello. Santana. Now have you seen her?" Rachel asks again.

"Yuh, she is over there in pharmacy, where she always is." The taller girl says rolling her eyes.

"Has she been acting different, or looking around more than normal? I just- I don't know. I just don't want to act weird in front of her and then she thinks it's me and then my whole plan gets ruined." Rachel huffs.

"Well. Wait. What? Berry, the only person acting different around here is you. Now calm the fuck down and get out of my breathing space. I am trying to work. Just acting normal she won't think its you. Believe me." Santana says before shoving Rachel away.

"Ugh but- what- fine. Some friend you are." The smaller girl says stomping away. As she turns down the aisle to go towards the time clock she gets a good glance of Quinn, who is handing out some flyers?

Of course Rachel's heart starts beating uncontrollably. Her stomach starts churning and she is pretty sure she is going to pass out where she stands. How can one woman have that affect on her? It's just not right. She leans against the wall closest to her to catch her breath and get her mind right. She turns and quickly punches in on the time clock.

As soon as she turns back around she catches Quinn's eyes. Trying not to have a mental breakdown she kindly smiles at her, and starts to walk away rather quickly.

* * *

"Hey Rachel!" Quinn yells out watching the girl backtrack her steps.

"H-hey Quinn." Rachel smiles but doesn't look at the woman.

"Here, we are doing our annual flu shots. Have you gotten yours yet?" The blonde ask, dipping her head a little to make eye contact the with the girl.

"Umm n-no-no. I don't do needles." Rachel says shaking her head. The only thing worse than shots is spiders. And Rachel Barbra Berry absolutely HATES spiders.

"C'mon they're not that bad. Just a little quick pinch and it will all be over with." Quinn says smiling. She can tell the girl is obviously distraught over getting the shot.

"No, really I'm good. Thanks though. I have a umm- a uhh strong immune system thing. Yea." Rachel says as she turns and leaves.

"Alright but when you do catch it and have to pay a ridiculous amount of money for your antibiotics don't think I won't tell you I told you so." Quinn laughs at the horrified look on Rachel's face.

The blonde made a good point. Every damn year Rachel got the flu, and every year she had to pay out big bucks on her medicine. She just didn't know if she could stand Quinn touching her. She already felt light headed.

"Umm. Alright. I guess." The brunette says, walking over to the chair by Quinn.

"Alright. I promise to go easy on you." The older woman says with a wink.

At the moment Rachel's breath hitches. Her whole body tenses. She looks like she is about to bust out in tears, but honestly Quinn saying those words and winking at her like that made her body go into some kind of hormonal shock.

"Rach, you okay?" Quinn asks.

"Uh-yea, yea I-I'm good. Great. " The girl stutters out.

"Holy shit. This is priceless." Santana says walking around the corner.

"Shut up." Rachel whispers, as Quinn prepares the shot.

"Aww poor baby gunna get a wittle tiny shot in her wittle arm." Santana says in a baby mocking voice.

"I hate you." Rachel quips, rolling up her sleeve.

"Hey Quinn, make sure you jab her extra hard." Santana says laughing poking Rachel in the arm.

"Santana, you need to get your flu shot as well." Quinn says laughing at the two girls. It reminds her of how close her and her best friend, Mercedes, use to be.

"Uh fuck that. I'm out." Santana says running away.

"Ugh, why am I friends with her sometimes I will never know." Rachel says, shaking her head.

Quinn chuckles a little before rubbing Rachel's arm with an alcohol swab. "Alright, all ready?"

Before Rachel can even answer she feels a slight sting and then turns to see Quinn's hand rubbing the area where she received the shot.

"It may be a little sore tomorrow." Quinn smiles before putting a little band aide over the little blood spot. "All done, now see it wasn't that bad."

"I guess, do I get one of those?" Rachel asks looking down at the container full of lollypops.

"You get two." Quinn says, winking again.

This time goose bumps cover Rachel's body.

"Thanks Quinn." The younger girl smiles, shaking her head before heading off to start working.

Quinn stands there for a moment preparing for another shot, when her phone vibrates.

_**New Message**_

_**That purple shirt compliments your eyes so well. They are truly mesmerizing.**_

Quinn looks around quickly to see if she can see her secret admirer. But still no luck.

_**Thank you, you are just full of compliments. I wish I knew what you looked like so I could return the favor.**_

Quinn throws her phone on the table, before tossing her gloves in the trash.

_**New Message**_

_**You do, you see me every day. Just think out of the box a little. Maybe that will get you somewhere. **_

Quinn stares at the message for a moment. Out of the box? What does that possibly mean?

_**Out of the box, how?**_

She wasn't too sure what the person meant. Or how to take it, was it a hint?

_**New Message**_

_**I'm probably the last person you would ever expect. Hopefully when you do find out, you won't be too disappointed.**_

"Rachel, put up the phone." William, or as he likes to be called Mr. Schuester says, as he walks out onto the sales floor. Being the big manager in charge now definitely went to his head. Quinn remembers when he use to be a stocker, he was a really kind man back then.

When Quinn heard Rachel getting yelled at she too quickly put her phone away. She would have to wait till lunch time to assure this mystery person that they shouldn't think too low of themselves. And by the way they have been talking to her. She highly doubts she could ever be disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the kind reviews and favs/follows.**

**It is much appreciated.**

**Since I was bored I decided to whip out another chapter, extra loooooooong chapter. Gotta keep the readers happy. **

**Hopfully you wont hate me too much after this. It kinda sorta has ****a lot of angst. I know I know. Boo :( **

**but once we get over this we start getting to good fluffiness and smuttiness.**

**Eventually.**

**But this kind of gives you a little look into Quinn's life. Which will be explained more in the next chapter.**

**And hopefully this makes you want to hug Santana. **

**Or punch her. **

**However you feel about it.**

**So yea.. Oh, and I don't own glee. Obviously. **

**Alrighty. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Why does everybody here have to be such assholes?" Santana says before slamming her head down on the table. "Oww."

"They are assholes because nobody will take your shift for Friday? I guess they did not know that the world revolves are Santana Lopez and only Santana Lopez." Rachel smiles before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Santana lifts her head a little just to make eye contact with Rachel. "Asshole."

With an eye roll and a huff Rachel returns to her lunch. For the most part she has had a successful day. Completing every task her manager has given her, and getting several chances to get a glimpse of Quinn without being noticed. She smiles thinking about the older woman.

"God Berry, get that look off your face before you make me sick." Santana says.

"Seriously?" Rachel harshly whispers giving the other girl her 'shut the hell up' look.

"You really got it bad for her. I just don't understand why you won't just tell her the truth instead of playing this Guess Who game with her." Santana reaches over grabbing one of Rachel's grapes.

"Because San, you know why. I don't even think this is going to work. But maybe she will come to like my personality and then accept me and hopefully fall for me. It's not like I can just walk up to her and say hi Q-"

"QUINN." Santana says rather loudly startling both Rachel and the blonde who is now behind her getting a water from the soda machine.

"Oh. Goodness Santana, you scared me. Hello. Oh and hello Rachel." Quinn says inserting the money into the machine.

Rachel crams three grapes into her mouth before briefly glancing back at Quinn to wave. "Hi." Santana says back trying to avoid Rachel's death glare that is being sent her way.

"Did you need something? By the way you called my name it sounded urgent." The blonde says standing by the two girls at the table.

"Uh- I umm. Well…ha." Santana looks at Rachel for help, but the other girl just has her head down silently saying all the ways she is going to kill Santana when they get home this evening. "Umm- Flu! Shot. Yea, I decided to get the flu shot. Today." Santana finishes with a head nod.

"Alright. Great. Just let me take a quick lunch and then you come by the pharmacy and I will give it to you." Quinn says smiling. "Oh Rach, how is your arm? Sore any?"

"Um no. It's good. Still fully functional and all." The girl says waving her arm up and down before accidently knocking over her cup of grapes. "Shit." She says under her breath.

"Oh no, here let me help." Quinn says, sitting her lunch down before squatting down to help the girl.

"It's okay, Santana can help me." Rachel says looking up to her best friend with pleading eyes, only to see the girl walking away giving her a thumbs up and with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I'm going to kill her." Rachel mumbles to herself, luckily Quinn didn't hear.

"Okay, I think that is all of them." Quinn says standing back up, grabbing her lunch.

"Thank you for helping me retrieve-my-grapes?" Rachel smiles before quickly at her sandwich.

"No problem." Quinn chuckles a little before walking off to another table to eat lunch and check her phone.

'Retrieve my grapes?' Rachel thought to herself. "Idiot." She mumbles, before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Quinn finally getting to sit and rest for the first time today took her phone out, she re read the last text her admirer sent to her. She wondered what they were doing right now? If they were close by, if they were even in the break room with her at the moment.

She quickly took a glance over the whole room. There was Larry, the older maintenance guy. Ms. Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury, who both worked in the bakery and is very talented at making cakes, and then Rachel.

"Guess not." Quinn whispered to herself before pulling her salad out of the bag. She picked her phone up again contemplating what to text the person.

_**You seem as if you are really hard on yourself. Don't be. I can't really compliment you because I don't know you, but from what you have said to me you seem like you have a beautiful heart and amazing grammar :)**_

Quinn smiled at the text. Hopefully it would make them feel better.

Across the break room Rachel's phone went off, loudly. Looking down she saw that is was a text from Quinn. Her heart started racing knowing the woman was just a few feet away. She prayed to whatever God there was that she didn't hear the phone go off. Taking a chance she looked up only to see the woman staring at her.

Rachel's heart jumped up in her throat. She was trying her best to play it off, though her hands were shaking and she could barely see straight. She took another quick glance at Quinn again to see the woman looking back down at her phone. Breathing a slight sigh of relief maybe she thought it was just coincidence.

_**2 New Messages**_

_**You seem as if you are really hard on yourself. Don't be. I can't really compliment you because I don't know you, but from what you have said to me you seem like you have a beautiful heart and amazing grammar **_

_**Is this a prank?**_

Rachel looked down at her phone again as it went off. She mentally slapped herself for not putting the phone on silent. After reading the text she looked up to see Quinn briefly glancing from her untouched salad to her phone to her. Rachel just sat there stunned watching as the woman grabbed her phone again.

_**Rachel?**_

When the phone went off for the third time, Rachel finally opened the messages. Her heart stopped momentarily. This was not the way it was suppose to go. At all.

Looking back up at Quinn, the woman was staring right at her. The look on her face Rachel couldn't decipher.

Rachel slowly stood up, grabbing her trash. She walked to the trash can on shaky legs before chunking it. She calmly walked out of the break room and to the time clock where she punched out to go home.

She reached for her _real_ cell phone and quickly dialed Santana's number.

"Listen Berry if you called to lecture me about what I did can you save it until I get home please?"

"Santana can you tell Sam I am leaving early to go home, I am not feeling well." Rachel says trying not to burst into tears.

"Okay, are you okay Rachel?" She could hear the concern in her friend's voice.

"I just need to go home." Rachel replies before hanging up quickly.

She has to go back into the break room to retrieve her belongings, before entering she takes a deep breath, she heads straight for her lockers not making eye contact with anyone. She quickly opens it and pulls out her bag, so turns around to leave trying to go unnoticed.

"Rachel. Mi Amiga." David says across the break room walking towards her. "Party at my house tomorrow night. The last one before college is back in session, can I count you to be there?"

"Uh yea sure." Rachel says looking down at the ground.

"Sweet, of course I can always depend on you. You never disappoint, my friend." David says before giving her a hug, she looks over his shoulder and her eyes meet Quinn's.

"I got to go, just text me the details later." Rachel says before walking away.

She made it out of the building and half way to her car before she heard the voice that made her heart stop.

"Rachel. Wait, please?" Quinn says jogging after her.

Rachel stopped but she didn't dare turn around. The lump in her throat was getting harder and harder to swallow.

"It's you?" Quinn whispers, Rachel barely being able to hear it, she still doesn't turn around or reply.

"Was it some kind of prank? Did you and Santana make it up? To get a good laugh or something." Quinn says a little louder this time.

Rachel just shakes her head. She hoarsely whispers "No."

"Then what was it? A dare? Were you going to-to trick me? Was it a bet?" Quinn says walking a little closer.

"No." Rachel responds. Her heart beating out of her chest.

"Then why? Why did you- why?" Quinn's voice was filled with disappointment. Not anger. That hurt Rachel more than anything.

The younger girl turns around to the woman standing there, her arms wrapped around herself. She looked so vulnerable. All Rachel wanted to do was hug her and tell her how much she really wanted her.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just like you?" Rachel asked weakly.

"Honestly, yes." Quinn says, her eyes hardening.

"I told you, you would be disappointed when you found out." Rachel whispered before turning around to head toward her car.

"Why do you like me?" Quinn yelled after her, not letting the girl get away without giving her answers. "You don't know a thing about me."

"I-I don't know. I jus-just do. That's why-I wanted to get to know you. And well. Yea, that was a complete fail." Rachel says shaking her head. She was trying to stay calm and put a mask on, even though all she wanted to do was go home curl up in a ball and cry for three weeks straight. "It wasn't a joke, or a prank, or a dare. It was just me, trying to get to know you." She couldn't look Quinn in the eyes so she settled on staring at the ground.

"Through text? Rachel, if you wanted to get to know me, you could have just asked." Quinn said, still looking skeptical.

"I'm not good at conveying my feelings." Rachel huffed. " Hiding behind a phone makes it much easier."

"Well if that is the case then you are never going to get someone." Quinn says, hoping that Rachel will understand what she did wrong.

"You don't think I know that? No matter which way I try I never get the person. Ask me how many dates I have went one, how many boyfriends or girlfriends I have had, ask me how many times someone has told me I was beautiful or that they loved me. Ask me how many times I have felt wanted." Rachel couldn't help but get angry, she was angrier at herself than at Quinn. "None. Not one fucking time." Rachel didn't realize tears were pouring down her face. "I have always been the friend. The one who people always go to, to hook them up with other people."

Quinn just stood there motionless. She didn't expect the outburst from Rachel. Nor did she know what to think about it.

"I got to go back, my lunch is over." Quinn says, turning around to walk back toward the store.

"Of course." Rachel says, running to her car.

As soon as Rachel arrived home she kicked her shoes off and ran into her room. She crawled into her bed and snuggled with her pillow. Mentally berating herself for being so stupid. Any chance she had with Quinn was now gone. Which opened the flood gates.

It wasn't until an hour later when Santana arrived home did Rachel make any attempt to move.

"Berry! I got you some soup and crackers. You know to make you feel better or whatever." Santana said knocking on Rachel's bedroom door. "HEEEELLLOOOOO." Santana screamed pounding on the door.

"I'm not hungry." Rachel says under buried under her mountain of blankets.

"You need to eat Rachel. It's that vegan tofu vegetable soup shit you like." Santana inspects the bowl, sniffing its contents before scrunching up her nose.

"No thank you." Rachel says again this time turning over in her bed.

"Dammit Rachel open this door, before I kick it in." Santana's threats are muffled but Rachel still hears them loud and clearly.

"Hold on." She says dragging her body out of bed and unlocking the door.

"Holy shit you look like shit." Santana says, finally getting a look at her roommate. "Have you been crying?" she asks sitting the bowl of soup down on the smaller girl's vanity table.

"No- a little- maybe." Rachel mumbles crawling back into her bed.

"Why?" The taller girl asks following her friend and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She knows." Rachel says grabbing a tissue. "She knows and she is disgusted with me."

"Who knows-what are you talking-Oooh. SHUT UP!" Santana's eyes widen in realization. "How in the hell did she find out?"

"After you left me today in the break room. Shit hit the fan. She texted me and my stupid phone wasn't on silent and I still don't know how to silence it and she text me again and it went off again and she put two and two together and then when I tried to leave she confronted me in the parking lot and I screamed at her. I scream at the woman I love, who now thinks I am a psychopath." Rachel says crying again. "She is never going to love me back. She hates me. What was I thinking?!" She screams before dramatically falling back on her pillows and covering her face with her blanket.

Santana couldn't do anything but sit there in shock. She couldn't help but agree that Rachel's plan definitely came back and bit her in the ass, but still the blonde bitch had no right making her friend feel so unworthy.

"I will set her straight, if she thinks she can talk to you like that and make you feel like shit without getting at least one of my feet up her ass, she is sadly mistaken. " Santana says lightly rubbing Rachel's shoulder.

"NO!" Rachel says, pulling the blanket off her face at lightning speed. "Don't say anything to her Santana, just let it be. Please?"

"Alright." Santana said, already making a mental speech of what she is going to say to the woman the next time she sees her.

Quinn had been sitting on her couch for two hours. Rugby had brought her every single toy he had, but gave up after he realized there would be no game of fetch that night. She kept replaying everything Rachel had said to her. The girl looked so defeated. Quinn never meant to make her feel like that. She was just in shock. She never thought in a million years that her secret admirer would be this young beautiful girl. Maybe she was just going through her experimental stage, and Quinn happened to be her target. She didn't know why because she knew Rachel has several good looking female friends.

Then she thought about what Rachel said about never being wanted. The girl sadly didn't realize she has her whole life ahead of her to meet someone and fall madly in love with them. Quinn was older and boring. Rachel shouldn't waste her time with someone like her.

They never really had any interactions with each other, besides the occasional hello, how are you? Or the once a year I am here to pick up my prescription, I got the flu again. They worked with each other for at least three years now at least that is how long Quinn can remember seeing Rachel. She recalls a time or two catching the girl looking at her but other than that she really hadn't paid attention to anything.

She really had no idea why Rachel liked her. She wanted to know, but then again she just wanted to forget any of this happened and let Rachel move on and find the person she was meant to be with.

For the first time ever Quinn didn't eat dinner or take Rugby on his evening walk. She locked the door, checked the windows and went in her room to go to sleep.

The next morning Santana was at work, doing price checks again. She kept looking over at the time clock to see if she could catch a certain blonde. Rachel had cried so much last night she actually made herself sick, which in turn caused her to call in to work this morning. Santana started scanning an item when she heard the clatter of shoes. She turned around to see the one person she had been waiting all morning for.

Wasting no time she made her way towards Quinn, going over her speech in her head.

As the blonde turned around she didn't expect to see Santana standing there. So close. Looking very angry.

"Good morning Santana." Quinn said trying to step around the girl, only to have her match the move she was making.

"Cut the bullshit Fabray." Santana snipped. Sometimes that woman's overly polite attitude made her sick.

"Umm, excuse me?" Quinn said furrowing her eyebrows. She definitely was not expecting that response.

"You are going to listen to what I have to say, and you are not going to interrupt me nor are you going to tell anybody about this, and I mean ANY-BODY." Santana says stepping a bit closer to the woman.

"What Rachel did, was a little on the dumb side, I will admit. But that does not give you the right to make her feel like complete and utter shit. She likes you, a lot. Every day for the last seven months I have heard nothing but I wonder what kind of music Quinn likes or I wonder what Quinn's favorite food is or I wonder what kind of movies Quinn watches, what books Quinn reads, what Quinn's favorite color. I wonder if Quinn will like my shirt, I wonder if Quinn will notice my new haircut. I wonder if Quinn even notices me. You see, Rachel doesn't talk about her feelings. She has never talked about liking someone. I have known the girl since we were seven. You are the first person she has ever said anything about. I don't know why, but somehow you have managed to capture her heart. And then in a matter of minutes break it into a million pieces yesterday. I know she went about this in a really wrong way, but she has never done this before, she has never dated. Jesus, she has never even had someone ask her out. She has always felt left out, like she didn't belong. Sure the girl can make a million friends, but she has never managed to meet one person who wants to be more than that. We all thought it was because she was so closeted, so when she came out we thought her luck would change but it hasn't. She is a good person Quinn, a wonderful person. She has a heart of gold, she is just naïve. I know you were probably taken by surprise, and that's understandable, but what is not is whatever you said to her to make her cry her eyes out all last night. If you don't like her then tell her you don't like her, but do it in a decent manner. I know she was taking a risk, not really knowing anything about you, if you're married or if you are dating someone, or if you are even into women. And you being older I can see where that is factor too, but Rachel is way beyond her years. I guess what I am saying is she made a stupid mistake, if you only knew how much she truly felt for you, you would blown away. Just- please don't hate her for this. If you have t, let her down easily. But just know, if you did give her the chance, she would love you like you have never been loved before." Santana took her shaking hand and ran it through her hair. She didn't mean to get her emotions all worked up, but when it came to Rachel she truly loved and cared for the girl.

"Can I speak now?" Quinn says, clearing her throat. She admires Santana for standing up for her friend like that. She really does.

"You're right, Rachel doesn't know me. She doesn't know anything about me, besides what my occupation is and what kind of car I drive. Finding out that it was her yesterday threw me for a loop. I wasn't expecting it. I may have acted a little harsh, but I would never ever think badly about Rachel, or hate her. What she did was naïve, and yesterday I tried telling her that if she wanted to get to know me all she had to do was ask. She didn't have to hide behind phone to do so. I would love to befriend her. I-I'm going to be honest, I- at the point in my life, a lot of stuff has happened to me in the past, recently. When it comes to relationships, that part of me is kind of closed off right now. It has nothing to do with Rachel. Even if it was Channing Tatum or Megan Fox texting me, I would tell them the same thing. Maybe in time I will be able to open up and be able to accept someone loving or-or caring for me. But right now, I can't. I don't want Rachel to waste time on me; I'm not really worth it. I'm much older and I'm more settled, I don't think my life is going to get much more exciting than this. And she is young, and has so much to forward to. Honestly Santana, I never to hurt her feelings or make her cry. I don't know the girl, I don't know anything about her, all I know is that she is beautiful and one day she will meet someone who will sweep off her feet and she will completely forget about my existence. Just don't let her beat herself up over this. Tell her to dry eyes and once all settles, I would love to be her friend." Quinn says wiping a tear away from her eye.

"I-I will tell her." Santana says, trying to swallow the knot in her throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." The older woman replies, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Why are you so broken?" Santana says, barely above a whisper.

"Umm." Quinn averts her gaze, feeling a fresh set of tears coming along. Memories upon memories that she had pushed deep down to forget about all come crashing back to the front of her mind. "I lost two people who umm- who had my heart. When they uh- when they left, they took it with them. And left me here, by myself." Quinn finished, tears strolling down her face.

"Your family?" Santana asked, wiping away a tear of her own.

"My husband, Mike, and our little girl Christina, or we called her Tina." Quinn said, smiling at their names.

"Oh man, I umm- I'm so sorry. Quinn, really. I didn't know." Santana said, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "You're right, Rachel doesn't know anything about you. Neither do I. But She can relate to you. Especially with that. "Santana pulls back, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes.

"She can? How?" Quinn asks mocking Santana's actions.

"Yes she can, but it's not my story to tell. I'm already going to be on her shit list for at least a month for talking to you today. But since I am already in trouble might as well make it worth it." Santana say, reaching for the pen in Quinn's pocket and pulling out a piece of paper from back one. "Here is her number, her real number. Not the fake phone she got to text you with." With that information Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "What you do with this is totally up to you. But I think you should text her or call her sometime. Talk and get to each other. She just might surprise you." Santana says before scribbling the number down and placing both the piece of paper and pen back into Quinn's cloak pocket.

"Thank you Santana." Quinn says placing her hand over her pocket.

"No problem, I hope we don't have to another discussion like this again. I don't do emotions, especially of this kind, this early in the damn morning. It gives me a headache." Santana says rubbing her temples before smiling at Quinn and going back to work.

Quinn walks into the pharmacy, feeling a little better than she did in the beginning of the morning. She too didn't expect to be hit with so many emotions this early. Thinking of Mike and Tina brought back a lot of feelings she had managed to bottle up inside. Maybe she needed to let them out, maybe to talk about it. Maybe then she could start the process of moving on. Sure she had her friends, and her best friend since high school Mercedes who just lived a town over, but for some reason she didn't want to talk to them. She had a completely different person in mind.

_**Hello Rachel,**_

_**I know you think that I may hate you or be disgusted by you, but I am not. I really want to talk one on one about a lot of things. Santana thinks it's a good idea, we just had a nice little talk. I must say you are lucky to have a friend that cares so much about you like she does. I explained to her my reasons, and now I want to explain to you. I hope you except my invitation to go get lunch or a coffee sometime this week, just let me know a day you will be available. You seem like a really genuinely great person. If maybe we can start over? That would be great. I will explain everything, but not through text. Hope to hear from you soon. If not I understand. And please don't be mad at Santana, she did what she did out of love for you, and honestly she gave me the push I needed to start living again. And sorry for such the long texts message this early the morning. It has been quiet the day so far, and it's not even 9 am yet.**_

Quinn stopped herself from writing anymore and sent the message. She took out her mirror from her desk drawer and made sure that her makeup was still decent. Her eyes were a little red but they would quickly go back to normal. Putting the mirror back and smoothing out her cloak she stepped up to the front on the pharmacy to start helping the people in line.

Rachel who was lying in bed heard her phone go off several times. She knew they were all from Santana, and maybe one from Sam, her manager, asking if she was okay. Deciding to get out of bed she walked over to the vanity where the soup from last night was still laying.

"Yuck." Rachel said, before grabbing the bowl and walking into the kitchen to dump in down the garbage disposal.

She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and got two Advil from the designated medicine drawer they had, or as Santana likes to call it the hangover meds drawer.

She downed the two pills, hoping they would stop the terrible headache she had. Picking up her phone again she scrolled through the text messages, just as she though they were from Santana and Sam.

Except for one.

A number she did not recognize.

She opened the messaged and read it, again, and again. As relief washed over her body, that Quinn didn't hate her, she still couldn't shake the feeling of rejection. Sure it wasn't the first time someone had told her they didn't like her. But she has never felt as strongly for anyone as she does for Quinn.

Standing in the kitchen, she plays with the bottle cap deciding what to do. After a few minutes she opens up the message and replies.

_**Hi Quinn. As you can imagine I am highly embarrassed and highly regretful of my actions. I should have told you in a more mature and non psychopathic way. I hope that you can forgive me and I would love to start anew. I am off this Sunday, if you would like to go get food or coffee, whatever is fine with me. Thank you, for giving me a second chance. I promise I am not crazy. And don't worry I will let Santana off with a warning this time. Hope you are having a good morning now, talk to you. **_

Rachel sent the message, re reading it.

"I promise I am not crazy." She read, shaking her head and how idiotic it sounded. "No but I sure am stupid." She said before grabbing her water and heading back to her bedroom. Since she called in she was going to take advantage of the day and lounge around and watch Netflix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**I know some of you are thinking that was way too fast for the reveal! and wtf is Rachel doing? and why did Quinn act the way she did when Rachel confessed?**

**Well you see this was suppose to be a three-shot, if even that. But then plans changed and now it is a full blown story. So I am changing things and adding in stuff as I go. **

**As far as the behaviors and reactions of the characters, well don't be fooled. Quinn will get her say, and you will find out what she really thinks/feels about everything in the next chapter when she and Rachel hang out.**

**But for now this is a little filler, I will have the next one posted within the next two days.**

**So happy readings.**

**And thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Bluuuuured liiinnnnes. Dun dun dun dun dun. Hmm Hmm Hmm Hm Hmmm. I know you want it, I know you want it, something about good giiiirrrl, I don't know this song, la da da da da." Santana singed as she opened the front door to the apartment. "BERRY! I'm home and I come bearing gifts." She lays a bag down on the kitchen table that is stuffed with nothing but junk food.

Rachel peeks out of her bedroom to see her roommate unloading the groceries. She is thankful Santana did what she did, but also pissed.

Very pissed.

"Talking bout these blurred liiiines, I know you want it, I know you want- oh. Hey." Santana says as she turns around coming face to face with her roommate. "I gots some peanut butter." She says holding the massive jar up.

"We need to talk." Rachel says, ignoring the girl and taking a seat at the table. She takes a deep breath, watching the girl put away the last of the junk food. "She texted me….and, wha-what exactly did you say to her?"

"Oh, she already has contacted you? Wow, I thought she would have at least waited until tomorrow." The taller girl said, taking the top off the jar of peanut butter.

"She sent me a lengthy text message, saying how you two talked and that she wanted to talk to me and she would like to be my friend. And that I shouldn't hate you too much for talking to her, and she wants to meet for coffee tomorrow."

"Ats-Guhrat." Santana says putting a spoon full of peanut butter in her mouth.

"Wha- nevermind. I don't know how you can eat that stuff like that." Rachel says, shaking her head at her friend's behavior.

"I love my peanut butter." Santana says trying to swallow it all day.

"But yea, I don't know. This whole thing is just a little ridiculous and so embarrassing. What the hell was I thinking?" Rachel shook her head.

"Well did you text her back?" Santana asks.

"Yes, and apologized profusely." Rachel bit her lip worriedly, looking down at the wood grain patterens on the table. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh fuck. Here we go again. What?" Santana screws the lid back on the jar and throws it into the pantry before turning around and crossing her arms staring at the girl.

"You know, I am a little dramatic, sometimes. And I may stretch the truth sometimes." She takes a breath before continuing, she knows that Santana is going to rip her a good one, "I may have stretched the truth when I told you how Quinn reacted to finding out it was me."

"What do you mean Berry?" Santana's voice had changed into her old HBIC tone she used a lot during high school.

"She really didn't say anything mean, or bad. She was just curious, she wanted to know why. I guess I was embarrassed and hurt and got defensive, and maybe I exaggerated a little when I told you what happened." Rachel says diverting her eyes back down to the table.

"So you're saying that I jumped her ass for nothing?" Santana asks moving to sit down at the table across from Rachel.

"No, I mean, I told you not to talk to her anyways. You completely ignored my request." Rachel huffed.

"Your request? Are you serious right now? You were bawling your eyes out and YOU!-you told me she made you feel like shit, worthless. Of course I am going to say something to her, I am your best friend. That is what best friends do." Santana screeched. She was in complete aww of how stupid her best friend was acting at the moment.

"She didn't make me feel like shit. I made my own self feel like shit because I was embarrassed and rejected. And I am sorry. She acted like the mature adult in the situation, and I- I am the one who went off the deep end and kind of exploded on her. It was horrible." Rachel laid her head down on the table, her cheeks turning red from the embarrassment.

"Oh my god." Santana mumbled, running her hand through her hair. "Have you lost your fucking mind? Like seriously. You just started something with this chick. I don't know if you fully realize what you have done. Or what you are doing. But you can't play games with people. Especially not her. She has been through hell and back. She doesn't deserve that. If you want to even have a small chance with her then you need to get your shit straight and start acting like you have some common sense. Because I am not going to waste my time defending your ignorant actions. The next time you want to make an ass of yourself and then turn it around and make yourself look like the victim, go find someone else to tell that bullshit story to. Now kindly please pull your head from your ass and figure out what you are going to do because you have less than 24 hours before you go to meet her." Santana says standing up to head toward her room.

"Wha-what do you mean she has been through hell and back? San, wait. Where are you going?" Rachel says standing up quickly following her down the hallway.

"She will tell you when she is ready. And I am going to David's party." Santana quips before slamming her bedroom door in Rachel's face.

Rachel knowing that she deserved everything Santana said to her goes into her bedroom. She closes the door and locks it before falling on her bed. She told David she would go to his party, but honestly she wasn't in any kind of partying mood. Plus, before the night was over she was sure Santana would call her shit faced drunk asking her for a ride back home.

Turning her head towards the night stand by her bed she sees her phone.

She grabs it, expecting to see a couple of texts.

Surprisingly there was none.

She aimlessly browsed through her Facebook and Instagram, but nothing caught her attention. She opened up her message app, to see Quinn's message from earlier that day as the last one she received.

"Feels like high school all over again." She mumbled, before opening up her message thread with Quinn.

She tapped her fingers on the back of her phone, trying to decide what to write.

_**Santana and I had a nice long chat. I need to apologize again. I'm really making myself look like a pain in the ass.**_

She looked over the message and shrugged her shoulders before sending it. Almost immediately she got a reply.

_**1 New Message**_

_**That is good, I suppose. What is the apology for this time? Also no you are not. It was just a misunderstanding of sorts Rachel.**_

The way the message came out didn't settle too good with her. Maybe Quinn was busy, or maybe she was mad at her. Maybe it was a mistake texting her.

_**Can I call you?**_

Rachel sent the message. Closed her eyes, opened them and instantly regretted it.

She went to text her again to tell her never mind when her phone vibrated.

_**1 New Message**_

_**You want to call me? Why?**_

Rachel shook her head, yup that was definitely a mistake.

_**Never mind Quinn, sorry for bugging you. Have a good night. I will see you tomorrow.**_

Every time, she managed to make herself look like an idiot. Maybe she should just forget about all of this. Just quit her job, and move far far away. That way she would never have to see or think of Quinn again.

_**1 New Message**_

_**Rachel, honestly we should just talk in person. I think that will be the best and easiest way for both of us. I'm not trying to be rude, but just if it's not an emergency can you wait till tomorrow, please?**_

Reading the message Rachel's heart beat quickened. It sounded like Quinn was going to cut off all ties with her.

_**Alright. **_

She plugged her phone into charge and turned off her bedroom light before snuggling into her bed. She heard the front door close, which meant Santana just left for the party. She knew she was being over dramatic but she couldn't help it. Drama was in her blood. Or at least that is what her Dad always tells her. She turned over on her side and looked at the clock, it was seven minutes past nine.

It was going to be a long long night.


End file.
